sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeannie Elias
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | occupation = Voice actress | alias = Jeanie Elias | years_active = 1977–present | credits = The Addams Family as Pugsley Addams The Oblongs as Beth Oblong/'Creepy Susie'/'Mikey Butts' The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! as Princess Toadstool/'Birdo'/'Shy Guy' As Told by Ginger as Carl Foutley | website = | agent = ICM }} Jeannie Elias (born August 23, 1954) is a Canadian voice actress who has featured in animated films, shows and video games. Filmography Anime roles * Blood+ - Young Haji, Nahabi, Additional Voices * Ergo Proxy - Kitty * Naruto - Kaori Animation roles * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - Additional Voices * All-New Dennis the Menace - Margaret Wade, PeeBee Kappa * As Told by Ginger - Carl Foutley * Capitol Critters - Additional Voices * CatDog - Additional Voices * C-Bear and Jamal - Chipster * ChalkZone - Couch Potato * Clarence - Officer Moody in "Officer Moody" * Cybill - Baby * Dennis the Menace - Margaret Wade, Joey McDonald, Tommy Anderson * Doctor Dolittle - Little Boy (Pilot episode only) * Garfield and Friends - Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Malaria * Heathcliff & The Catillac Cats - Marcy, Willie * Hound Town – Voice * I Am Weasel - Additional Voices * Jackie Chan Adventures - Drew * James Bond Jr. - Additional Voices * Jumanji - Rock * Jungle Cubs - Clyde * K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments - Zillah, Rachel * Kiba Oh Klashers - Ollie (uncredited) * Kid Notorious - Sharon Stone * Kissyfur - Sharon Stone * Lady Lovely Locks - Maiden Fairhair, Snags, Pixiebeauty * Loonatics Unleashed - Elegant Woman in "Stop the World I Want to Get Off" * Maya and Miguel - Andy * Monster Maniacs - Brian * Mr. Bogus - Tommy, Kevin, Additional Voices * My Little Pony - Baby Lickety-Split, Magic Star, Masquerade, Sunshower, Sweet Stuff, Whizzer * NASCAR Racers - Additional Voices * Oh Yeah! Cartoons - Thatta Boy * Popples - Penny * Pound Puppies - Millie in "Fright at the Museum" * Quack Pack - Huey Duck * Richie Rich - Gloria Glad, Freckles, Reggie Van Dough, Tiny * Rocket Power - Kid Wallah * Skeleton Warriors - Additional Voices * Space Cats - Additional Voices * Stroker and Hoop - Ansel's Wife * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Additional Voices * Teen Wolf - Boof * The Addams Family - Pugsley Addams * The Kids from Room 402 - Additional Voices * The Mummy - Yanit in "Trio" and "The Dark Medjai" * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse - Additional Voices * The New Adventures of Speed Racer - Trixie, Spritle * The Oblongs - Beth Oblong, Creepy Susie, Mikey Butts * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! - Princess Toadstool, Birdo, Shy Guy * The Tom and Jerry Show - Additional Voices * Tutenstein - Tutankhensetamun ("Tut") * Twinkle the Dream Being - Additional Voices * Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat - Additional Voices * What-A-Cartoon! Show - Cooking Show Host, Pig 1 and Pig 3 in "Wind Up Wolf" * What-a-Mess - Additional Voices * What's With Andy? - Additional Voices * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional Voices * Where's Waldo? - Additional Voices * Zorro - Isabela Television roles * Doogie Howser, M.D. - Mrs. Stevens in "Doogie Has Left the Building (Parts 1 and 2)" * Empty Nest - Jane Walsh in "Read All About It" * E.N.G. - Helen Sherman in "Your Place or Mine" * Hangin' In - Cynthia in "The First Picture Show" * King of Kensington - Jackie Burns in "The Prom" * Magnum, P.I. - Rita in "Kapu" * Material World - Marilyn LaFleur in "Episode #1.2" * Night Heat - Merri Young in "The Stranger" * Seinfeld - Myra in "The Bris" * Sledge Hammer! - Mrs. Yates in "If I Have a Little Hammer" * St. Elsewhere - Marcie Eisenberg in "Schwarzwald" and "The Naked Civil Surgeon" * Street Legal - Lydia Silver in "Take My Jokes, Please" * The Twilight Zone - Marcy in "But Can She Type?" * The War at Home - Sheerah in "Gaza Strip" * Touched by an Angel - Lisa in "Elijah" Movie roles * A Bug's Life - Additional Voices * A Matter of Sex - Shirley * Babe: Pig in the City - Additional Voices * Blind Date - Walter's Secretary * Blood and Guts - Scranton Bargirl * By Design - Cowgirl * Deadline - Darlene Winters * Dennis the Menace in Cruise Control - Margaret Wade, Joey McDonald * Dennis the Menace: Memory Mayhem - Margaret Wade, Joey McDonald * Disaster! - Sandy Mellons, Kid on Lava * Father Frost - Toadstool * Finding Nemo - Additional Voices * Heathcliff: The Movie - Marcy * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Camera Person, Little Girl * Just Between Friends - Marci * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! - Elderly Woman * Kids' Ten Commandents: A Life and Seth Situation - Zillah, Rachel * Kids' Ten Commandents: The Not So Golden Calf - Mehida, Noami, Rachel * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman - Charlie Tinkerton, Librarian * NASCAR Racers: The Movie - * Nomads - Cassie * Ratatouille - Additional Voices * Over the Hedge - Janis * Pinocchio - Pinocchio * Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise - Huckleberry Pie, Lem, Parfait Parrot * The Christmas Lamb - * The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas - Bear 1, Little Boy 2 * The Pit - Sandy O'Reilly * The Princess and the Pauper - Newspaper Boy * The Spirit of Mickey - Max Goof * The Wild - Additional Voices * Toy Story 2 - Additional Voices * Monsters, Inc. - Additional Voices * The Incredibles - Additional Voices * We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Little Girl, Old Woman, Little Boy, Boy, Mom, Young Woman * Whispers: An Elephant's Tale - Stranger, Herd Elephant * Will There Really Be a Morning? - Lottie * WALL-E - Additional Voices Video game roles * Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour - Additional voices * Dark Cloud 2 - Alexandra, Pau (uncredited) * Dead to Rights - Eve Adams * Dragon Age: Origins - Nadezda / Kalah / Desire Demon / Lady Vasilia / Olinda / Additional Voices * EverQuest II - Squab Kalina, Executor Adept Sal`ynelle, Exalted Milanthroo, Merchant Girafer L`Un, Skevya, Alethea Augustine, Rada Stoutheart, The Eye of Thule, Banker Sempronia Gallus, Slaver Brona, Theeral the Gypsy, Minty Frostbeard, Queen Thayilia, Liddy Bobick, Anrev Kaelyna * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional voices * Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale - Additional Voices * Ghost Recon 2 - Jennifer Burke * Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike - Jennifer Burke * GoldenEye: Rogue Agent - Pussy Galore * Jak X: Combat Racing - Rayn * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain - Various * JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island - Various * JumpStart Preschool (earliest version) - Casey, Kiesha, Pierre, Eleanor, all spoken voices * JumpStart Typing - Polly Spark (presumably) * Mafia II - Francesca Scaletta *''Palace Pets App" - Bayou * Mass Effect - Additional Roles * Psychonauts' - J.T. Hoofburger * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly - Baby Dragons * Valkyria Chronicles II - Clementia Foerster (as Jeannie Eli) * X-Men Legends - Illyana * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Black Queen Writer * Designing Women "Too Dumb to Date" * The Hidden Room "Love Crimes" External links * Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Montreal Category:Canadian Christians Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian video game actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Canadian television writers Category:Women television writers Category:Writers from Montreal Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:Canadian expatriate actresses in the United States